Fibre cloth is widely used in modern life. The fibre cloth is applied to various objects, such as clothes, a cover of equipment shell, and architectural materials. And the quality of these objects is relative to the property of the fibre cloth. In view of this, the inspection of fibre cloth is therefor so important in order to choose the fibre cloth with good quality.
Traditional fibre cloth inspecting method includes tensile strength testing, tensile rigidity testing, tensile elastic testing, flexural strength testing, and deformation testing, etc. Since these traditional methods could not be processed without destroying the material of fibre cloth itself, it thus leads to the fact that it only allows a portion of fibre cloth to be tested rather than the whole fibre cloth to be test, and that portion of fibre cloth should not be a portion of fibre cloth that is to be processed in the following procedures. Moreover, the result of these traditional methods can only be taken as a reference report while producing real product of fibre cloth.
In the process that fibre is manufactured to become fibre cloth, the process will affect the thickness and the degree of uniformity of fibre cloth. The thickness of fibre cloth is an important property in relation to the quality of products having the fibre cloth. For example, it enhances a touch feel of a device if the fibre cloth with uniform thickness is used to cover on the device.